


fall for you

by 98line



Series: love and live [7]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: First Dates, Holding Hands, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/98line/pseuds/98line
Summary: He has it all planned out in his head; he’s going to invite Changmin to go on the tallest, fastest rollercoaster in Lotte World after they go ice skating (or get off the carousel, either one will work just fine), and then pretend to be scared so Changmin will naturally hold his hand to soothe him.That’s simply perfect; there’s no possible way his plan could go wrong.Except that it goes.





	fall for you

**Author's Note:**

> Date ideas were taken from [this article](https://10mag.com/10-romantic-dates-in-seoul-youll-never-forget/). Inspiration mostly taken from [these pics](https://twitter.com/115dot/status/1086241435983110144). This is a Lee Juyeon loving account, we will only post about Juyeon being loved for the remaining of Juyeonary. Happy late birthday again, you sweet wonderful man!

Lee Juyeon is so gay he can’t even think straight, so when the guy he’s been crushing on for months, Ji Changmin, also known as the cutest, most adorable human being that ever walked on this Earth, asks him out on a date, his brain starts malfunctioning and short circuits after brief moments of gay panic. Juyeon almost says no out of impulse but he manages to blabber an intelligent response under a decent amount of time and so their first date is settled for a Saturday afternoon. Changmin takes him to this tiny family owned restaurant, where they enjoy lunch together and a long, heart-warming conversation, and then decide to take a walk around Hongdae, venturing themselves on the Trick Eye Museum for the rest of the afternoon.

For their second date, Juyeon decides to take Changmin to his favorite photographer’s exhibition on the last opening date, only to invite him for a stroll on Banpo Bridge Park to watch the light shows while munching on fried chicken from Changmin’s favorite chicken delivery service. On the third and fourth dates, they go to Jamsil Sports Stadium twice, but for different events; when it’s Changmin’s turn to pick their date, he takes Juyeon to Coldplay’s concert after Juyeon told him how sad he was because he couldn’t get tickets in time, which was a really nice and thoughtful surprise. When it’s Juyeon’s turn, he laughs embarrassed when he announces that they’re returning to the stadium, but to watch a baseball game this time. Changmin isn’t a big sports person, but he tries his best to keep up, asking him every so often about the basics.

So now, on their fifth date, Juyeon picks Lotte World, because Lotte World has a little bit of everything. It has cute parades, an ice rink, junk food everywhere and rollercoasters, which are the perfect excuse to hold hands. He has it all planned out in his head; he’s going to invite Changmin to go on the tallest, fastest rollercoaster in Lotte World after they go ice skating (or get off the carousel, either one will work just fine), and then pretend to be scared so Changmin will naturally hold his hand to soothe him. 

That’s simply perfect; there’s no possible way his plan could go wrong. 

What Juyeon doesn’t expect is that as soon as he puts on the ice skates literally three steps away from the rink, he immediately falls on his knees with an embarrassing moan. Changmin laughs at him, sprawled on the floor, before offering him a hand to get back on his feet, and Juyeon blushes furiously, pretending to cough so he can cover his face until his cheeks aren’t so bright red.

Learning how to stay on his feet without holding the outer walls of the rink is the hardest part of ice skating, Juyeon knows. He falls a lot at the beginning, with Changmin right behind him, always ready to pick him up with a bright smile on his face. Eventually, he gets the hang of it and starts skating faster, managing to slide through the rink rather quickly.

Changmin, afraid he’ll be left behind, rushes towards Juyeon and tugs at his hand before he skates past him and starts pulling Juyeon with him, refusing to let go of his hand. “Don’t leave me behind, silly! You told me you didn’t know how to skate!”

“And I don’t!” Juyeon says back. “I’m just doing it because you’re teaching me.”

Juyeon falls flat on his ass immediately after that. Changmin picks him up, giggling softly. He holds both of Juyeon’s arms to help him steady himself, and then proceeds to hold his hand again as they slide gently on ice. “I must be a terrible teacher. You keep falling down.”

“That’s just me falling for you.”

It’s Changmin’s turn to fall flat on his ass, flustered and laughing, holding his arms up so Juyeon can pull him back on his feet. Juyeon doesn’t let go of his hand even when Changmin is standing up, just a tad shorter than him in all the glory of their unplanned all black matching outfits and bright pink and blue gloves. They’re holding hands for real now. He’s latching onto Changmin’s arm forever and never letting go. “You can’t blame gravity for falling in love, Juyeon-ah.”

Juyeon skates past Changmin and attempts to skate backwards, smiling at him teasingly. “I’m not. I’m blaming you.”

Changmin gapes in fake offense before tugging at Juyeon’s hand again and pulling him closer. Changmin is so dangerously close to him Juyeon really feels like pretending to trip over his own feet and just kiss him for once. “Those are some bold words coming from you.”

“Is that so?” Juyeon teases again, sliding his hands around Changmin’s waist. “Does that bother you, Changmin-ah?”

“I know just the right way to shush you.” And Juyeon shuts up for good, with Changmin’s lips pressing softly against his and hand on his sweater, proving that the best and most efficient to get Juyeon to shut up is by kissing him quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> [feedback](https://goo.gl/forms/TWaudYwvYdC5i9y02) • [twitter](https://twitter.com/cupidkrystals) • [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/001115)


End file.
